Crítica Mensual (por CSR Stories)
by El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL
Summary: Canterlot High tiene una plataforma nueva para los alumnos, y El Crítico sabe muy bien qué hacer con todo lo que se publique allí. Cada mes, se adentrará en historias que cambiarán su vida, y todas escritas por sus compañeros. ¿Tendrán la calidad suficiente? (RESEÑAS HECHA INDIVIDUALMENTE POR CSR STORIES, NO REFLEJAN NECESARIAMENTE LA VISIÓN DE "EL MUNDO DEL FIC - OFICIAL")
1. (Introducción) El Destierro de Luna

**ACLARATORIA: LAS IDEAS AQUÍ COLOCADAS SON LA VISIÓN PARTICULAR DEL AUTOR _"CSR STORIES"_ , BASADAS TAMBIÉN EN SUS CONOCIMIENTOS INDIVIDUALES. _El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL_ SÓLO SE ENCARGA DE PUBLICARLA EN EL PRESENTE MEDIO, Y EL CONTENIDO DE LA RESEÑA NO REFLEJA NECESARIAMENTE LAS OPINIONES DEL GRUPO.**

 **SE AGRADECE DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

 _No sería la primera, o única vez que me echan de un lugar._

 _— ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea!_

 _Bueno, no sería la primera, pero sí la única en la que me enojaba._

 _Muy buenos días, tardes, o noches, a todo aquel que esté leyendo ésto. Sí, yo sé que es de mala educación no saludar al principio, sobre todo con tal exabrupto; pero les prometo que tengo una explicación lógica para explicar esta casi Inexplicable situación… Casi._

 _Verán ustedes, yo soy Don Reader…_

El Crítico chasqueó la lengua, insatisfecho con tal introducción a algo que, en realidad, ni siquiera él sabía si tendría aceptación como para continuar.

"Aceptación para continuar". Eso le hizo dar una carcajada.

— ¡Ja! Voy a escribir críticas y voy a creer que me van a aceptar por eso.

Así que, levantándose de su cómoda silla de oficina, tronó sus dedos para empezar una travesía "épica", como él la llamaba. Se pasó una mano por la cara, desperezándose un poco del largo sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida? Se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, leyendo minuciosamente —casi con una lupa— las historias que otra gente solía escribir, creyendo que serían sus óperas primas. Eso o, por lo menos, algo lo suficientemente bueno como para publicar en la nueva sección para estudiantes online de la secundaria Canterlot High.

Antes solían publicarse de manera física, imprimiendo montones de papel. Montones que El Crítico había leído, con ganas de quemarlos en una gran ceremonia digna de pirómanos frustrados. Se acomodó varios mechones de su cabello color mostaza, que le llegaban a fastidiar la vista de vez en cuando, posándose frente a sus ojos verdes. Como si llevar anteojos no fuera suficiente maldición…

No obstante, no cambiaría su vista imperfecta, su cuerpo alto, aunque algo pasado de peso, ni su cabello despeinado por nada. Estaba a gusto con sí mismo.

Y ojalá lo estuviera con las cosas que leía.

— A veces odio esta escuela —gruñó mientras se acercaba al monitor de su laptop, recordando viejas lecturas—, pero odio más a quien ha escrito antes con una h.

Se rascó algo furioso la cabeza, cerrando la ventana donde estaba esa historia. Quedó con ganas de golpear su cabeza varias veces contra el escritorio, hasta que su piel clara se volviera roja, o morada, lo que llegase a ser primero. No obstante, se lo había prohibido la bibliotecaria hacía algunos meses. Era nueva en el cargo, pero muy culta. Ya no importaban las altas estanterías, donde se guardaban los libros por orden alfabético para trabajos de estudio, ahora "los jóvenes debían abrir su imaginación en la tecnología" o una de esas tonterías había dicho el director.

El Crítico sólo bufó ante eso, farfullando por bajo que, si bien ya algunas historias estaban faltas de edición, con varias erratas visibles en papel, habría muchas más sin la revisión y directamente publicadas en digital.

Fijó los ojos en las luces blancas del techo, esperando volverse ciego; o bien, más de lo que le habían vuelto esas atrocidades literarias. Claro, no podía esperar que fuesen los Cervantes, o Shakespeare de su generación, pero tampoco podía perdonarles el no saber la diferencia entre hay, ay, y ahí.

Volvió a sentarse, cerrando la página del documento que estaba escribiendo. Hundió su cara entre sus manos, pensando en qué hacer con todas esas opiniones y sentimientos. No podía publicarlas en la página, porque no contaba con una especie de "historia", y eso sería romper las reglas de la plataforma. Oh, la frustración que sufría en esos momentos.

― ¿Qué haces? — Escuchó preguntar a una voz en su cabeza.

«Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loco» pensó para sus adentros mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores con la mirada. Lo último que le faltaba era ver a esa versión equina de la directora Celestia que, además, todo el mundo odiaba…

Volteó rápidamente a sus espaldas, y suspiró de alivio al no ver nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Me buscabas?

La pregunta, que había sonado justo en su oído, fue absorbida por un grito y el sonido de un golpe seco contra el suelo. Demonios, ahora tendría que traer una silla de su casa y, como extra, pagar la que había roto del susto. Una vez comprobado que no había sufrido de un infarto, se levantó para observar a la responsable de Canterlot High, que ahora tenía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

— Directora, eh… Sí. Bueno, no del todo, pero sí.

— ¿Seguro? Luna me dijo que pasaste por la oficina preguntando por mí.

El Crítico se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Eso había sucedido el día anterior, antes de que empezara toda la parafernalia para escribir algo decente. Claro, en ese entonces, no lo había logrado. Había pasado toda la hora del almuerzo encerrado en la biblioteca, y sólo logró escribir ocho míseras líneas de texto.

— Verá, estoy… —se detuvo a media oración al comprobar que la silla no tenía asiento, por lo que no podría sentarse a hablar— … Intento hacer una especie de reseña para las… "obras" que se publican en el portal web de la secundaria.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — Volvió a cuestionar ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Que no se me ocurre nada, ese es el problema! —Exclamó antes de ser callado por la bibliotecaria— Me he pasado toda la mañana exprimiendo mi cerebro, y todavía no tengo nada que me guste.

La rectora se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos para pensar mejor y, al cabo de unos segundos, se mostró con una solución, aunque pareció más una sugerencia.

― Bueno, quizás debas buscar otras formas para quitarte ese bloqueo ―comentó al darle palmadas en la espalda―. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo atender una secundaria.

El sonido de los tacones se escuchó hasta que Celestia abandonó la sala, y el joven se cuestionó el hecho de que no le hubieran pedido hacer silencio. También se mostró extrañado porque la directora de la institución, con total calma, se detuviera a ayudar en algo tan banal y falto de importancia.

"Quitar el bloqueo". Bueno, además de comunicarle lo obvio, no había sido de mucha ayuda.

― Celestia ex Machina… ―se quejó en un susurro luego de volver con otra silla de la Biblioteca― Bloqueo, bloqueo, bloq… ― La idea le golpeó la cabeza en ese momento, y al grito de "Eureka" supo que debía hacer un blog.

¿Para qué complicarse tanto? ¡Hacer un blog era mucho más fácil y directo! Volvió a abrir la laptop, blanqueando la página en la que apenas había escrito, y empezó a teclear con entusiasmo.

* * *

 _Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles. Bienvenidos por primera vez a la Crítica Mensual, el mejor blog de la Canterlot High. Sé lo que están pensando, y sí, es una secundaria muy pequeña; pero en ningún otro lugar encontrarán esta calidad, y por tan poco precio. ¡Espere, hay más!_

 _Hoy, inspeccionaremos en lo más profundo de ClassFiction, y sacaremos lo mejor (o peor) de las obras escritas por alumnos, indicando lo bueno y lo malo por igual._

 _Este mes, voy a hablar de…_

* * *

Se detuvo nuevamente al darse cuenta de una parte fundamental de toda esa empresa: No tenía una historia para de la cual comentar en ese momento. Intentó recordar alguna de todas las atrocidades impresas, de las que tanto se había quejado. Salió corriendo por los largos pasillos, compuestos por las altas estanterías llenas, y empezó a buscar casi desesperadamente algo que le diera material con el cual trabajar.

Los pequeños folletines empezaron a amontonarse en el suelo, pues la búsqueda no parecía dar resultados fructíferos. El chico de gafas contuvo el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la madera ―lo que solía hacer mucho más de lo que debería―, y se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo por unos instantes. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando, de repente, un título le atrajo de entre todo el montón. Debía estar al final de todos, pues había quedado encima de la pila. Lo levantó con calma, observando las letras de la portada, impresas sobre una hermosa imagen de la noche con lo que, suponía, sería una versión de la vicedirectora Luna, y también se fijó en el nombre de la autora.

― "El Destierro de Luna", por FHix…

No recordaba haberlo leído antes, por lo que se sentó en el frío suelo de madera café a revisarlo poco a poco. Quedó maravillado, era algo muy diferente a todas las obras mediocres que encontraba en primera fila. Supo en ese entonces que debía recomendarla a cualquier costo.

Se levantó, corriendo otra vez, dejando el desastre detrás de él. Definitivamente, la bibliotecaria le daría un regaño por eso, pero a él no le importaba. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre por luz de su máquina, y sólo quería terminar su primera reseña a como diera lugar.

* * *

 _Este mes, voy a hablar de una historia que, en realidad, me dejó sorprendido. Es hermoso en todo sentido. Así que voy a empezar a dar mi crítica de:_

 ** _EL DESTIERRO DE LUNA - por FHix_**

 _Siendo honesto, es un escrito perfectamente redactado. La gramática es intachable, debo decir que tiene ese estilo musical que tanto me atrae de las buenas historias, algo poético que me engancha por completo. Está toda escrita en primera persona, como un gran monólogo, y ésto tiene una ventaja, pues hace realmente pensar que el escrito fue una especie de diario, escrito por Luna con sus pensamientos en medio del hipotético destierro (implementado por su hermana Celestia luego de que Luna se transformara, por diversas razones, en una versión maligna de ella misma, según tengo entendido en su gran y extraño canon inventado). Lo revisé muchas veces, y me alegro de decir que no tiene faltas de ortografía que comprometan la lectura._

 _Ya pasando al argumento, debo decir que, de todas las obras que he leído sobre lo que le haya pasado a Luna durante su exilio (en serio, ¿por qué todos ustedes escriben sobre ésto? ¿Cuándo pasó?), ésta es la más dramática y bien trabajada. La mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla gracias a este punto, lo que le añade más seriedad y profundidad. Aunque no tenga una gran variedad en el ambiente, pues todo ocurre en la luna (véase la ironía basada en una coincidencia), tiene personajes que causan intriga en la lectura, como Mercurio, un ser cuyo aspecto físico nunca es aclarado, sino que se explica entre charlas filosóficas. De hecho, me recordó al juego "Presentable Liberty", donde se es capaz de hablar con otros personajes por medio de cartas, pero nunca se puede verlos. Sin embargo, uno llega a encariñarse con esos personajes. Éstos, a su vez, presentan una evolución continua, y éste es uno de los puntos que más me agrada._

 _Como todo está contado desde el punto de vista de Luna, es posible observar directamente el desarrollo del personaje a medida que avanza la historia. Por ejemplo, al principio de su confinamiento, ella presenta ese tipo de resentimiento e ira hacia lo ocurrido, un sentimiento de venganza que va menguando poco a poco, aunque termine consumida por esta "Nightmare Moon" (y sí, ustedes son muy creativos con los nombres, creadores de este canon argumental) y suceda algo como lo que (supongo) le sucedió a esa Sunset Shimmer. Al final, hay una reconciliación reconfortante, de hecho, aunque nos deja con un pequeño extra, algo que incita a que haya una continuación._

 _Nunca antes me había hecho sentir que estaba leyendo un libro, ni siquiera esos "libros" de "sagas" que escriben autores no muy diestros en el arte de la escritura. Aunque es un poco largo, es perfecto, uno siente que es una verdadera lectura. Hay profundidad, y está tan lleno de emociones que se nota que el autor (o la autora) se conectó con lo que escribía._

 _En mi opinión, este fanfic tiene un 10/10. Calificación perfecta. Debo recomendárselos a todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos._

 _Hasta aquí llega la Crítica Mensual, y El Crítico se despide, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor._

* * *

Cuando terminó de escribir, se recargó pesadamente en el respaldar de la silla, exhausto, pero contento con lo que había hecho. Sólo le faltaba crear un blog y subirla, lo que no sería una parte difícil, pues ya le habían enseñado eso unos años atrás.

Ahora debía esperar un mes para la siguiente, y entre las infinitas opciones que rondaban en su cabeza, tenía a sus favoritos.


	2. Royal Ponyville Orchestra

**ACLARATORIA: LAS IDEAS AQUÍ COLOCADAS SON LA VISIÓN PARTICULAR DEL AUTOR "CSR STORIES", BASADAS TAMBIÉN EN SUS CONOCIMIENTOS INDIVIDUALES. _El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL_ SÓLO SE ENCARGA DE PUBLICARLA EN EL PRESENTE MEDIO, Y EL CONTENIDO DE LA RESEÑA NO REFLEJA NECESARIAMENTE LAS OPINIONES DEL GRUPO.**

 **SE AGRADECE DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

Otro mediodía había llegado en la secundaria Canterlot High, y el Crítico se sentía extrañamente incómodo. Todos caminaban hacia sus clases, o inventaban cualquier excusa para faltar a las mismas, ¿quién sabe? Quizás había llegado otra cosa mágica que terminaría destruyendo el edificio otra vez. Empezó a cuestionarse la justificación que daría la directora Celestia al seguro, no debía ser una experiencia fácil.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo estuviera normal, tenía ese sentimiento de que algo faltaba, sólo comparable al momento en que entraba a una habitación, pero no recordaba para qué. Se quedó mirando al techo del comedor por un rato, aún sin la memoria concreta que le faltaba. Mientras más buscaba en su mente, sintió que un redoble de timbales le acercaba hacia ese pensamiento perdido, hasta que el estruendoso ruido de unos platillos le dejó momentáneamente sordo del oído derecho, y con el corazón acelerado.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Qué…? — gritó aturdido mientras se cubría la oreja afectada, volteando la vista con rapidez, sólo para encontrar a una muy molesta Octavia gritándole a Pinkie Pie. No podía distinguir aún lo que decían, aunque se lo imaginaba por la cara de pena que tenía la chica de cabello rosado.

Lo que no se esperó fue el acercamiento de la violonchelista, con una cara de preocupación legítima.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Estás bien, eh… tú? — preguntó ella, algo avergonzada por no tener un nombre al que referirse.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices, Octavia?! — gritó El Crítico en respuesta, aturdiendo un poco a la chica de piel grisácea. Ésta entendió que, además de todo lo que había que preparar, tenía que ayudar a ese pobre chico con gafas que no conocía.

— No te… Eh, ¡no te preocupes, Fiddly te llevará a la enfermería!

Ante ese llamado, una chica bastante parecida a Octavia se acercó preocupada, y el aturdido se cuestionó si ambas no serían gemelas alejadas al nacer. En ese momento que lo pensaba mejor, le pareció extraño que hubiera estudiantes que se parecieran tanto entre sí, sin ser parte de la misma familia.

— No te preocupes, prima. Estará tan bien como la próxima cosecha. — Respondió con su típico acento sureño, y ninguno de los dos supo de qué hablaba con "cosecha". Al final, Octavia le restó importancia, y mandó a la otra chica de piel amarilla y cabello azulado, junto al Crítico, hacia la enfermería.

Ese espacio de blancas paredes, que sólo brillaban más con las luces del mismo color, era un lugar para dejar ciego a alguien —más allá de la obvia ironía que eso suponia—. A fin de cuentas, él se quedó esperando a que le atendieran, sentado en una de esas camillas que nunca le habían gustado por tener ruedas. Pasó la vista por el lugar, intentando detallar algo, pero le pareció tan inútil como intentar describir un lugar en llamas. Ahora también sentía la vista cansada, el colmo en esa situación.

No obstante, algo le llamó la atención más allá de todo. Encima del escritorio de madera, donde se recibía a todos los estudiantes sin distingos, estaba un libro de pasta verde, sólo con letras doradas en la portada. Le recordó de forma inmediata lo que tanto le había costado pensar: La reseña del mes, y ni siquiera había leído una de esas historias que tanto disfrutaba u odiaba, dependiendo de qué tan bien estuviera escrita.

Se acercó con sigilo y tomó el grueso libro. Tendría quién-sabía-cuántas páginas, y no sabía si lo leería en su totalidad para el mismo día. Leyó el título, y se sintió levemente confuso. "The Royal Ponyville Orchestra" por Distaff Pope, entonces. Decidió que valía la pena intentarlo, por lo que se puso a leer de una vez.

…

— Oye, ya van a cerrar las puertas, y debiste haberte ido hace una hora. ¿Me puedes devolver mi libro? — Le preguntó la enfermera de piel blanca y cabello rosa pálido.

— ¿Eh? — Finalmente había sido distraído de su lectura, en la que quedó absorto por error — ¡Ah, sí! Pues… Disculpe, señorita Redheart, ¿puedo llevarme su libro? No lo he terminado, y sólo me faltan veinte páginas.

Ante el pedido, la mujer rodó los ojos con un suspiro, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

— Ay… Está bien, pero lo necesito mañana, tengo que devolverlo a la biblioteca, y todavía tengo que saber qué pasará con Octavia y la…

Incluso antes de terminar, el joven afectado se había ido corriendo a su casa, sin siquiera dar las gracias. Diablos, ese chico era todo un grosero en algunas ocasiones.

…

El Crítico miró el reloj de la pared en la biblioteca por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Iba tarde, muy tarde. Había pasado un mes ya, y casi se cumplía un día de retraso en lo que él trabajaba, por lo que tecleó con una velocidad a la que sus dedos probablemente se quemarían. A cada tanto se secaba el sudor de la frente, con los dedos enfocados en la pantalla, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de revisar lo que estaba escribiendo, y sentía como si un conjunto de cuerdas tocaran una pieza que incitaba al estrés máximo. Entonces se detuvo un momento y volteó a sus espaldas.

Se sorprendió de ver que el conjunto de cuerdas de la orquesta escolar estaba allí, practicando una de las tantas piezas que tocarían en el concierto de esa noche.

— Eh, ¿qué están haciendo? — Preguntó en medio de su confusión.

Con la pregunta, todos dejaron de tocar, y Octavia, quien sostenía el violonchelo, se acercó un poco hacia él.

— Están preparando un espectáculo de luces en el auditorio, y la bibliotecaria nos dijo que podíamos ensayar aquí.

— Ah…

Con una cara de desconfianza, se volteó de nuevo hacia la computadora, empezando a teclear donde había quedado con un poco más de calma, lo que culpó a la sonata tan tranquila que escuchó en los minutos que pasaron después.

* * *

 _Hoy, en Crítica Mensual:_

 _· Regreso a las andadas..._

 _· Armaremos todo un acto musical..._

 _· Y nos cuestionaremos lo que nos rodea._

 _Y si ustedes creían que desaparecería del mundo, pues en parte tenían razón._

 _ **CRÍTICA MENSUAL: Royal Ponyville Orchestra  
** **(#CampoTelekinético)**_

 _¡Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles! El Crítico vuelve con otra reseña más, y hoy me acerco a ustedes con un plato fuerte. La historia que veré hoy la encontré por casualidad, pero quiero mostrarla de todas maneras._

 _Por lo que pude observar en las notas del principio, esta obra fue escrita por un alumno de una escuela lejana, angloparlante, por lo que me toca reseñar dos cosas por separado hoy: El librillo en sí, y la traducción hecha por una compañera llamada MIkimoco. Vaya nombre raro que tiene…_

 _Por una cuestión de tiempo y medios, no pude leer la versión en inglés. Siendo ésta escrita por Distaff Pope en el año 2013, aproximadamente. Debo admitir que no me llamó mucho la atención en un principio, y el inicio pudo ser un poco soso, pero ya después podemos quedarnos enganchados con la historia en sí; no obstante, antes de analizar la trama más a fondo, voy con lo que siempre inicio (y eso que nada más esta es la segunda edición)._

 ** _REDACCIÓN._**

 _La traducción, a nivel de ortografía y gramática, es decente en su mayor parte. Por supuesto, tampoco está exenta de fallas, y podrían olvidarse con facilidad si no fuera porque se comete el mismo error durante toda la historia: Escribir "ponis" con Y, y las tildes (¿por qué a todos se les dio por escribirnos como ponis?, ni idea). Ahora, con esta narración se presenta el problema contrario al que tienen la mayoría de las obras, y es que va disminuyendo la cantidad de acentos bien colocados a medida que avanza. El primer y segundo capítulo estuvieron muy bien, pulidos y presentables, como puede apreciarlo cualquier lector, y luego está el resto. Claro, tampoco es la gran cosa porque, usualmente, son deslices que pueden arreglarse con una lectura más minuciosa. Un pequeño error constante que sucede algunas veces, y otras no._

Por otra parte, todos los pon **y** s en la piscina estaban poni **e** ndose en rid **i** culo por completo, as **i** que dudo que les importe si yo actuara como una potrilla, pero todo esto me recordaba a mi episodio más reciente, y los pocos recuerdos que tengo sobre potrillos aterrorizados en una piscina para niños mantuvieron mi flanco clavado con firmeza en mi asiento la mayor parte del d **i** a.

 _Más allá de eso, no hay tantos errores ortográficos como escribir palabras incorrectamente (más allá del hecho de escribir "adicción" en vez de "adición"), o no abrir preguntas o exclamaciones con los signos correspondientes. Algunas veces, no obstante, se confunden algunos términos, así como el género y el número de los sustantivos, cosa que cuestiono con algo más de apoyo, pues no creo que sea algo que se pase por alto tan fácilmente._

 _Tampoco puedo sentirme muy a gusto con las notas de la traductora (que, por cierto, deben añadirse al final del capítulo, y no en medio del texto), porque algunas resultan realmente innecesarias, como la que se presenta en el "Día 14":_

Vinyl sorbió, dando fuerza a mi teoría de que ella estaba llorando.  
—¿Qué henos estabas haciendo ahí? No tienes que participar en un pogo sin…¿por qué T **U** estabas en un pogo?  
 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Pogo es un tipo de baile común en conciertos, donde las personas se mueven frenéticamente y se empujan y golpean entre sí, sin la intención de ser agresivos.  
** Ladeé la cabeza. —¿Pogo?  
Ella aplastó un casco contra su cara. —¿Cuando todos los ponys están bailando y lanzándose unos contra otros? Ya sabes, ¿dónde casi te aplastan hasta la muerte?

 _La traductora no tenía necesidad de aclararme nada, porque ya luego me lo decían._

 _Otra cosita que debo señalar, y esto es para que aprendamos todos, es que los diálogos deben ir separados del párrafo narrativo, pues sino terminan convirtiéndose en acotaciones, es como abrir un paréntesis que nunca cerrarás._

 _Más allá de todo lo que he señalado, tiene una escritura entretenida, fácil de leer, recomendable para todos, porque demuestra personalidad desde un punto de vista subjetivo. Así que sí, tiene una parte buena que juega a su favor._

 _Y ahora, una vez que ya quitamos la espinita eterna del camino, voy con lo que más importa…_

 ** _TRAMA._**

 _Bien, siendo una ficción llamada "La Orquesta Real de Ponyville", estoy seguro de que sabrán sobre qué va todo, ¿cierto? ¡Pues mal! Éste nos cuenta la historia y evolución de Octavia, el... ¿poni de fondo? favorito de aquellos amantes del color gris y la música clásica —al parecer—, después de que se le asignara la creación de una orquesta para la Princesa Luna, ya que Celestia ya tenía su propia orquesta. (Recuerden, ¡aumentar el gasto público de una nación en cosas innecesarias es divertido!) En su viaje y nueva estadía, se ve obligada a ser la compañera de cuarto de Vinyl Scratch._

 _Estos personajes tienen más diferencias que parentescos, por lo que la convivencia es compleja. Con esto felicito al autor, porque logra crear una separación de pensamiento entre personajes, no como algunos autores de literatura súper-light que crean dos o más entidades con el mismo cerebro (entiéndase, que están de acuerdo en todo, o pueden ser reemplazables entre sí). Por supuesto, somos presentados ante una Octavia neurótica, con un gran ego, como se demuestra apenas en las primeras oraciones._

¿Pueden ponerse peor las cosas? Casi todas mis posesiones terrenales están perdidas, estoy exiliada de mi ciudad natal, viviendo en un pueblo lleno de locos y con una DJ inculta como compañera de cuarto, una princesa furiosa conmigo y otra esperando que haga lo imposible…

 _Por cierto, y no lo había mencionado, ese texto tachado es la representación de algo parecido a un diario, pues la historia se nos cuenta a través de las largas entradas que Octavia supuestamente habría escrito. Esto afecta a la descripción de ambientes y escenarios (que es algo vaga), y le resta sentido a algunas explicaciones._

 _También se nos relata que tienen como vecinas a Lyra (una fanática extrema por la antropología y los humanos [porque parece que los humanos no existen en esta historia, así como aquí no existen caballos parlantes]) y Bon Bon (que… es la voz de la razón la mayoría de las veces), una pareja que se quiere mucho y tiene relaciones sexuales ruidosas, cuyo objetivo es ayudar a Octavia a ser más social. Todo este entorno la rodea mientras ella intenta sobrevivir al complejo de Ley de Murphy con que pareció nacer. Lo digo porque nuestra pequeña protagonista tuvo la peor de las suertes que pudo habérsele asignado; situaciones que van desde estar en sitios incendiados hasta sus propias muertes (muertes en plural, lo digo así a propósito), y la insania mental. Todo esto la ha llevado a ser la mejor cliente_ _paciente que un hospital podría tener._

 _Ahora, sé lo que se estarán preguntando: ¿Dónde diantres está la orquesta? Bueno, para tenerlo como título, resulta ser un tema secundario mientras más avanzamos, eso y las problemáticas que conlleva. Es como preguntarse por qué esa serie llamada The Big Bang Theory se llama así, cuando (creo que) nunca han mencionado ninguna teoría del Big Bang._

 _Ahora, por supuesto, ustedes sabrán que el punto más tocado de este fanfic es el romance y la construcción sentimental entre Octavia y Vinyl (¿por qué hay un romance entre ellas dos?). Ajá… Aquí tengo un problema: Siento que estoy en una carrera de Fórmula Uno. ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues porque debo quejarme que, poco después de una semana, ya hay una relación entre las dos. Demonios, hasta a Vinyl se le hacía muy apresurado._

—Est **a** bien, Tavi, no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que pasamos tiempo juntas, hemos estado viviendo así por más de una semana, y creo que ambas sabíamos qué esperar al entrar en esta relación.

 _Este diálogo aparece en el "Día 10", realmente es una relación que avanza a una velocidad vertiginosa, y no les cuento lo que pasa luego (que aún me parece acelerado) por no dar spoilers._

 _Entonces el romance no es el punto fuerte de este fanfic, queda a vista de todos, pero noté algo mientras seguía leyendo: Lo mejor de Royal Ponyville Orchestra es el humor. En lo personal, esto fue lo que me hizo querer seguir leyendo esta historia; y es que el humor se basa en algo tan simple como lo dice su nombre: El cuestionamiento del mundo. Octavia, al ser un personaje que está algo desconectado del mundo que le rodea, tiende a deliberar sobre cosas que en este universo inventado son normales. Seamos honestos, si todos a nuestro alrededor empezaran a cantar y hacer un baile coreografiado, estaríamos confundidos._

 _Creo que lo más que puedo hacer es intentar compararlo con alguna sitcom existente, pues sí, se me hace bastante parecido el humor. Esto, a su vez, tiene sus altibajos. Me explicaré diciendo que el fanfic tiene chistes buenos, inteligentes, y otros chistes malos; pero después de todo, creo que por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa está garantizada con eso._

 _Bueno, supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre RPO. Al final, es una buena historia con algunos errores, y la traducción también los tiene, pero también posee una barra de calidad general a lo largo del desarrollo, hasta llegar al final. Fue un largo viaje, pero le doy una puntuación a esto de **6,8/10**._

 _Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, mis queridos amigos invisibles. Los veré nuevamente en la próxima Crítica Mensual. Eso. Ahora voy a armar un musical, basado en la tristeza que les da esperar un mes entero para volver a verme (nótese mi sarcasmo)._

 _El Crítico se despide, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor._


	3. Dusk's Dawn (El amanecer de Dusk)

**ACLARATORIA: LAS IDEAS AQUÍ COLOCADAS SON LA VISIÓN PARTICULAR DEL AUTOR "CSR STORIES", BASADAS TAMBIÉN EN SUS CONOCIMIENTOS INDIVIDUALES. El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL SÓLO SE ENCARGA DE PUBLICARLA EN EL PRESENTE MEDIO, Y EL CONTENIDO DE LA RESEÑA NO REFLEJA NECESARIAMENTE LAS OPINIONES DEL GRUPO.**

 **SE AGRADECE DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

La biblioteca estaba especialmente callada ese día, lo que era extraño. Siempre había algo resonando a través de los libreros, y los pasillos que éstos conformaban. No obstante, los alumnos que asistían con regularidad para estudiar (cosa extraña, pues nadie parecía tener una sola clase seria en esa secundaria) parecían tener una mañana normal buscando libros para tomar apuntes.

Tal tranquilidad se debía a que cierto personaje no se había presentado ese día, lo que no extrañó a nadie más que a la bibliotecaria nueva en el cargo, una chica de no mucha estatura, con cabello rubio y ojos azules protegidos por gafas rojas. Siempre atenta a todo lo que debía suceder, cuáles libros entraban y salían de aquel espacio de silencio, y a los mismos alumnos para que no rompieran las reglas, le extrañó no escuchar las teclas que serían furiosamente presionadas por inconformidad. Mas el mundo seguía su curso, no hacía la diferencia un estudiante que no hubiera asistido a la institución, todo se movía con su normal displicencia.

Todo sucedía así mientras El Crítico admiraba la posibilidad, algo exagerada, de lanzarse por la ventana de su habitación. Pensó en el procedimiento, en las razones, la solución única. Reía como maniático, y su apariencia también daba a entender su locura emergente. Estaba listo, quería hacerlo, por lo que abrió la ventana en prime lugar (recordando otros tantos accidentes que había tenido por olvidarlo), y cuando sintió el viento abrasador del mediodía, saltó hacia el exterior con los ojos cerrados. Su desesperación hubiera dado resultado, habiendo acabado con su sufrimiento en el acto, si no fuera porque vivía en una estructura anexa de un solo piso.

El choque resultó estrepitoso y ridículo, con pasajeros desinteresados frente a la escena sin llamar siquiera al número de emergencias.

"Por supuesto que sí, nunca funciona" pensó para sí mismo al levantarse. Realmente debía faltarle un tornillo si nunca recordaba ese mínimo detalle. Gruñó con determinación, el golpe contra el cemento no le dejó mas que raspones y moretones por doquier. Estaba adolorido, pero entró de nuevo por la ventana ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Pasó de largo su desarreglada cama, cubierta con una sábana índigo, pisando el frío suelo de cerámica para pasar a la suave alfombra roja que tenía, y llegó a la computadora que reposaba sobre su escritorio de madera.

Las luces estaban apagadas, la humedad hacía el ambiente más pesado, mas la luz de la esperanza (o la desesperación en ese caso) provenía de esa máquina infernal. Abierta quedó la página causante de su desgracia; una obra infame, dolorosa de mirar, ininteligible, disponible a todo público en esa plataforma para publicar videos.

Se sintió optimista al encontrar, por accidente, una serie de cómics que explicaban el canon extraño que usaban los autores historias digitales, cuyos nombres reales eran "fanfics". Fue extraño aprender que todo era una simple _ficción de fans_ , a lo que él mismo se cuestionó "¿Fans de qué?"

Se sintió cautivado durante semanas con historias de envidia, traición y perdón. Aprendió un montón de cosas sobre la amistad, lo que no importaba mucho para él, y disfrutó del humor con colores pastel, justo como en la vida real..., pero con ponis. Era extraño, al fin y al cabo.

No obstante, ya que el universo conspiraba contra él —y no a su favor, como un autor famoso solía decir—, nada de eso importó al encontrar el material "fuera del canon" que algunos decidían hacer. Había obras buenas, con buena música y buena animación, y luego estaba el resto. Justamente de ese resto escribiría en su crítica del mes, sólo leída por pocas personas, pero que él apreciaba.

— Y estos idiotas ni siquiera comentan —farfulló. Los apreciaba muy a su manera―. Debería escribir algo como "me cortaré las venas con una cuchara de plástico si no comentan". Oh, sí. Eso funcionaría muy bien.

Mientras conversaba sarcásticamente consigo mismo, un acto que le parecía relajante al quejarse, empezó a escribir de nueva cuenta en su blog. Tenía demasiados motivos para criticar.

* * *

 _Hoy, en Crítica Mensual:_

 _· Nos arrepentiremos de pagar el internet..._

 _· Hablaremos a los demás con la boca llena de patatas calientes..._

 _· Y aprenderemos algo sobre el esfuerzo._

 _Y si ustedes creían que sólo criticaba esos "fanfics", estaban muy equivocados._

 ** _CRÍTICA MENSUAL: Dusk's Dawn (El amanecer de Dusk)  
(#BorniesOrginales)_**

 _Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles. Aquí El Crítico les presenta la nueva Crítica Mensual, aunque tiene algo distinto. Hoy no hablaré de un fanfic, sino lo que parece ser un mal fanfic en forma de animación. Estoy seguro que, si alguien escribiera esto y lo subiera a esa plataforma que todos usan, le daría un golpe en la cara. Hoy voy a hablar de esta obra hecha por Interlude Production. (Una sola producción, ni siquiera_ _Productions_ _)_

 ** _Sinopsis: "¿Quiénes son éstos, y qué demonios está pasando?"_**

 _Esta animación es muy conocida por esta especie de "fandom" que han formado, inclusive de habla inglesa, debido a que es una de las más infames colaboraciones para un proyecto de animación. Aquí, por supuesto, no puedo criticar la ortografía ni la gramática... Por un demonio, ¡claro que puedo!_

 _En la misma secuencia introductoria, aparece la inscripción "Una producción 'orginal' de Bronies, para Bronies". Tomemos un momento para reflexionar. En la gramática, pues no puedo quejarme, pues los que hablan inglés suelen romper constantemente sus normas gramaticales, con tal de hacer la oración más corta, justo como lo hacemos nosotros algunas veces de manera verbal; pero vamos a lo serio y a lo que compete con respecto a las animaciones. Voy a criticar el doblaje, la animación y la trama._

 _Empezando por el segundo punto,_ _ **la animación**_ _está entre dos extremos: El normalmente malo, y el horriblemente malo. Algunas piezas animadas se dislocan, los dientes de los personajes se salen de su lugar, los movimientos son tan anti-naturales que parecen estar hechos en Macromedia Flash, los cambios de postura son tan extraños y planos que no sé muy bien lo que estoy viendo... Es una larga lista. Esto va de la mano con el siguiente tópico:_

 **EL DOBLAJE.**

 _Seré honesto, no logré entender un 80% de lo que se decía en todo el vídeo. Tengo suerte de que tuviera subtítulos, es más sencillo así, ¡e inclusive algunos de ellos están mal escritos! Imaginen a un tipo que no pronuncia bien las consonantes y parece hablar con una patata caliente en la boca. Algunos personajes suenan como la representación en vida de Loquendo, con interpretaciones secas y sin sentimientos. Los diálogos son incómodos en su gran parte, y la animación se separa del audio, como si fuera un doblaje del japonés a cualquier otro idioma. Ahora, comprendo que es difícil hacer esa sincronización, pero existen tantas partes que lo tienen bien colocado, que me es difícil creer que es la misma animación._

 _Hablando de sonido, la mezcla de sonido es... extraña: Objetos con sonidos erróneos, ruidos que arruinan escenas, entre otros. En la animación hay un total de dos canciones. Sorpresivamente, son buenas, aunque me gustaría que hubiesen trabajado más en la letra, o quizás agregar más instrumentos. Parece que se les fue todo el presupuesto en... buena pregunta, ¿en qué lo gastaron? ¡¿Café?!_

 _Terminamos por_ _ **la trama**_ _. Aquí hay un problema... ¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE QUÉ TRATA! Todo es tan forzado, que voy a tratar de hacer un resumen:_

 _La historia empieza con un unicornio, llamado Dusk, que está loco... O algo así, y quiere descubrir qué investigaban su abuelo y su padre, este último desaparecido. Descubre que ellos trabajaban en magia oscura, y su parte malvada lo atrapa en un espejo. Ahora, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Qué demonios pasa en el vídeo musical? Son demasiadas preguntas para muy pocas respuestas. A ver... Luego, se muestra un gran problema con el viento y la magia, así que algunos personajes principales (cuyos nombres fueron dichos tan pocas veces que no tuve oportunidad de aprenderlos), van a ver qué sucede. Una poni mágica ha perdido el control de sus poderes y se vuelve loca (creo), pero es vencida por un simple placaje. Al parecer, fue consumida por la maldad de un brazalete que pertenece a Dusk (creo), así que todos ellos se unen a un guardia real, llamado Donut (pensemos bien ese nombre), hacia el castillo de Dusk. Allí se descubre que los animales están muriendo, así que Donut y los demás irrumpen en el castillo, confrontando a Dusk. Aquí ocurre una de las escenas peor animadas y anticlímax de todas: Los héroes le quitan un extraño cetro al villano, que lo volvía malvado (creo), y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Todo termina con un "Continuará"._

 _Okey. La historia no tiene ningún inicio, no tiene ningún final, lo que ocurre no tiene sentido, todo es incomprensible, nada tiene explicación. Quiero pensar que, de hecho, esta es una animación seria, ¡pero no puedo! Es decir, esto tiene tantos errores que, de entre todas las visitas que ha tenido, obtuvo cuatro mil "Me gusta" y cinco mil "No me gusta". Si nos vamos a una comparación, es un margen muy pequeño, aunque al final el descontento es mayor. Como otras tantas cosas, le intento buscar el visto bueno, sólo para encontrar que no existe. Quizás pueda decir que al menos me entretuvo en esa búsqueda de significado. No confío en que los creadores estuvieran seguros de querer subir esta cosa a YouTube, pues no parece terminada en ningún contexto._

 _Lo peor de todo es que, habiendo tantos buenos animadores en el Fandom, no pudieron encontrar ni a uno. Teniendo a tantos buenos músicos en el Fandom, no pudieron encontrar ni a uno (aunque todavía digo que me gustaron las canciones). Teniendo tantos buenos escritores, no pudieron encontrar a uno. Siento que he perdido veinte minutos de mi vida. Y antes de que me digan que estoy siendo muy cruel, y que obviamente es un proyecto de fans, por lo que no debía esperar mucho ni criticarlo como si fuera algo profesional, quiero que vayan a ver la animación de Lullaby for a Princess, las antiguas de JanAnimations, y que me digan cuál es la diferencia. Además, se los digo: Esta cosa tuvo un equipo para la revisión de calidad. ¡Alguien no hizo bien su trabajo!_

 _Más allá de eso, considero esto una obra para reírse, como My Immortal (un fanfic del cual hablaré en un futuro). Te hace reír cuando intenta ser serio. Ya con todo esto, le doy una calificación de_ _ **0,9/10**_ _. Y todo lo que puedo decir es "¡MAL, MAL, MAL!", pero ya que me dio una razón para sonreír hoy, no le doy un 0 plano. Quisiera subtitular esto para que ustedes lo vean, pero ni yo lo entiendo completamente._

 _Como siempre, les invito a dejar sus recomendaciones para la siguiente Crítica Mensual, y les deseo que pasen un buen día._

 _El Crítico se despide, deseándoles lo mejor, y yo veré si no vuelvo a lanzarme por la ventana._

* * *

El joven de cabello rubio y anteojos presionó "Enter" y se separó con pesadez de la computadora. Debía descansar, tenía que hacerlo. Estaba cansado. Se levantó, y a tientas salió de su habitación, entrando al baño de blancas e impecables cerámicas blancas, casi cegadoras por la luz blanca también. Todo parecía un paraíso. Todo incluyendo el espejo, donde el mismo Crítico se vio, y salió inmediatamente al creer ver la viva imagen de Dusk, que sin explicación estaba allí.

— ¡Malditos villanos ex-Machina!


	4. MLP: The End of Friendship

**ACLARATORIA: LAS IDEAS AQUÍ COLOCADAS SON LA VISIÓN PARTICULAR DEL AUTOR "CSR STORIES", BASADAS TAMBIÉN EN SUS CONOCIMIENTOS INDIVIDUALES. El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL SÓLO SE ENCARGA DE PUBLICARLA EN EL PRESENTE MEDIO, Y EL CONTENIDO DE LA RESEÑA NO REFLEJA NECESARIAMENTE LAS OPINIONES DEL GRUPO.**

 **SE AGRADECE DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

El día había empezado ya algo extraño para el crítico de ojos verdes cubiertos por gafas. Primero, había olvidado el lugar en donde había guardado su cepillo de dientes; luego se sorprendió con asco de la pegajosa humedad de su pantufla, mojada con leche vieja que seguramente tendría en un vaso _desaparecido_ por unos cinco meses. Entonces, cuando pensó en que nada podría ser peor ese día, encendió su teléfono inteligente para ver la página del fanfic que había estado leyendo.

Gruñó desganado, queriendo lanzar lejos el curioso aparato, justo a la esquina más oscura de la habitación, para que se deshiciera en todas sus partes, y muchas más.

Se preparó como pudo, enojándose con todo lo que tenía alrededor. Le gritó a la puerta de su habitación, pues sus bisagras necesitaban lubricación. Lanzó la esponja hacia la ventana, rompiendo el cristal por ello, sólo porque no soltaba suficiente espuma. Quiso hacer lo mismo con sus ajustados zapatos, pero conformaban el único par que tenía. ¡Y para colmo, los vecinos del piso superior tenían la música a todo volumen!

— ... Espera un momento, yo no tengo vecinos. — Recordó al sentir las ondas chocantes del sonido exterior, que hacían temblar las lámparas del techo como gelatina en un autobús.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, una zancada tras otra. Quizás iba tarde, pero el tiempo le pareció infinito al encontrar en su entrada a un par de demonios. Eran altos, con los músculos demasiado tonificados, sin usar ningún tipo de ropas para cubrir sus pelajes rojos como la sangre, salvo por pantalones ajustados de cuero. Contrastaban con la oscuridad del mundo que les rodeaba, como si un eclipse hubiera decidido pasar en ese momento. Esos seres con cuerpos humanos y cabezas equinas se veían amenazantes, como todo lo que habían traído al mundo.

— ¡Ríndete, mísero humano! ¡O te verás obligado a enfrentar la fuerza de nuestro amo y señor, Drashneek...! — El maligno ser, junto con los rechinidos de su ropa de cuero negro, fue interrumpido por el portazo que le pegó en la nariz.

— Lo único que me faltaba —rodó los ojos con fastidio, volviendo a escuchar las explosiones de las afueras—, esos testigos de Jehová no me dejarán ir a la escuela.

Volvió a asomarse por la ventana rota de la cocina, sólo para ver qué era todo ese alboroto. Además de que el mundo parecía haberse bifurcado cromáticamente —dejando un intenso rojo brillante junto a un negro demasiado oscuro—, un enorme remolino de nubes amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad, como si de un peligroso tifón se tratase. Los árboles eran arrancados de raíz, y muchos de los ciudadanos eran sometidos a los feroces monstruos que...

— ¡Argh, maldita sea, mis ojos!

Y el Crítico no pudo seguir observando el apocalipsis que acontecía. El contraste le había agotado la vista, y quizás frotarse las manos sobre los párpados cerrados no ayudaría mucho. Sin embargo, estaba claro en algo: El mundo se estaba acabando... otra vez.

— Bueno, sólo queda esperar — comentó mientras se acercaba a su computador portátil, encendido siempre para la ocasión—. Tengo una reseña que publicar... Condenadas rimas en infinitivo.

Notó que su habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad del fin, como el vacío del espacio, por lo que decidió encender las luces. Muy poco grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar que la bombilla, siempre de luz blanca, ahora emitía un resplandor rojo en su máxima intensidad.

El joven alzó un dedo, como si fuera a comentar de nuevo al aire, pero se detuvo al escuchar más golpes en su puerta. Se acercó como pudo, ya que prefería la oscuridad absoluta a ese tono de rojo, y revisó por la mirilla para ver de nuevo a los mismos demonios que le habían importunado antes.

— Eh... ¡Soy gay, ya pueden irse! — gritó con la esperanza de verlos marcharse.

Los monstruos del mal se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por tal estrategia; mas volvieron a sus gestos amenazadores y sus voces roncas sonaron al unísono.

— ¡Entrégate o echaremos la puerta abajo!

— ¡No, me costó mucho volver a colocarla! — Gritó alterado por la amenaza. Su vida no podía terminar en esos momentos, debía terminar su última crítica — Denme cinco minutos, ¡ya les abro!

Y antes de que las bestias respondieran, él ya había corrido hacia su habitación. Llegó en tiempo récord, y la forma en que tecleaba en el portátil también daba la impresión de que iba a romper otro récord. Mientras el sudor frío corría por su frente, los golpes en la entrada le ponían aún más nervioso.

* * *

 _Hoy, en Crítica Mensual:_

 _• Abusaremos de las viñetas..._

 _• Volveremos al 2005..._

 _• Y veremos qué demonios está mal con los plagios directos._

 _Y si creían que no volvería a hacer críticas nuevas por ser el fin del mundo, pues se equivocan en parte._

 ** _CRÍTICA MENSUAL: My Little Pony: The End Of Friendship  
(#MLPAMVLinkinPark)_**

 _¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles! He vuelto, porque claramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer fanfics, con una nueva Crítica Mensual, una excusa más para llenar un viejo cuaderno con notas sobre historias de caballitos porque... ¿Por qué no? Así que, empecemos de una vez._

 _... ¿Recuerdan cuando lo_ _edgy_ _estaba de moda? Ya saben, esa cualidad de querer combinar lo oscuro con lo genial al punto de dar pena ajena porque, en serio, no es tan genial como te lo imaginas. Ya los veo a ustedes, buscando Anime Music Videos (AMVs) de Naruto contra Sasuke, con música de Linkin Park de fondo, o cualquier banda de rock alternativo que hablara de cortarse las venas con una cucharita de plástico._

 _Así es, a mitades de la década del 2000 fue cuando salió una infame maravilla del mundo de los videojuegos, que combinaba rojo y negro, explosiones, armas, alienígenas/demonios, y mucho diálogo que refleja la oscuridad interna que todos tenemos. Shadow The Hedgehog (para la Playstation 2 y otras consolas) nos demostró que no era la parte terriblemente oscura lo que hacía genial a la saga Devil May Cry. Sin embargo, sé lo que muchos están pensando en estos momentos: "Crítico,_ _ **¿por qué nos cuentas esto y no nos das la crítica de una vez?**_ _", a lo que yo respondo con todo el amor que cabe dentro de mí: "Calma, montón de impacientes, estoy haciendo una introducción"._

 _Pues, al parecer, hay gente que opina que lo Edgy es simplemente demasiado genial, por lo que debe compartirse con el mundo, y que todos suframos por igual (nunca le digan ésto a un comunista, aunque sea lo mismo)._

 _Así que empecemos con esta obra de arte que me pasó un muy buen compañero, escrita nada más y nada menos que por_ _ **gorkomorko88**_ _, el famoso autor conocido por escribir... My Little Pony: The End Of Friendship, el fanfic que voy a reseñar hoy, y no sé qué más, pero con una esvástica en su foto de perfil. Se nota que empezamos perfecto._

 **REDACCIÓN**

 _El fanfic en sí tiene una escritura que resulta muy simple, no apela a los recursos literarios que tanto embellecen al lenguaje escrito. Es un poco seco, en realidad, con descripciones simples de ambientes o situaciones, sin enfocarse mucho en los personajes. No hay tantos errores ortográficos como se esperaría (como escribir siempre "ponis" con Y), lo que es bueno, pero algunas veces sí pueden notarse._

 _El mayor problema con esta historia es el mal uso de las comas y otros signos de puntuación, como se nos demuestra apenas en el primer párrafo del primer capítulo y en otros diálogos, aunque luego se vaya mejorando con el tiempo._

Chrysalis estaba furiosa, por culpa de esa unicornio Starlight Glimmer lo había perdido todo, sus súbditos, su reino y una vez más su venganza contra Celestia se había ido al desastre, **.** ahora se hallaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, entre un desierto que parecía no tener fin. Estaba débil **(,)** no se había alimentado desde que escapó de su reino, hace más de 20 lunas y no encontraba una sola alma a la que robarle amor para alimentarse.

 _Recuerden, gente bella,_ _ **alma**_ _es masculino, como llamar a un hombre José María._

\- Tal vez yo tenga la solución **(,)** reina Chrysalis – Le respondió una voz detrás de ella.

 _También notarán que se usa el signo de menos (-) en vez del guion largo (—)._

 _Otra cosa que cabe señalar es el extraño fetiche que tiene el autor con las viñetas. Ya saben, esos pequeños puntos que se usan para enumerar algo. Aquí son usados para dar resúmenes de temas no tan importantes, o que simplemente pudieron ser descritos mediante... Ah, no sé... ¡¿narrativa?!_

 _Acercándose a la entrada, pudo distinguir a algunos ponys amigos:_

• Los Cake lloraban al entregarle sus bebés a uno de los ponys que estaba por salir a través del túnel, amaban Ponyville y este era su hogar, lo defenderían hasta el final.  
• Lyra lloraba desconsolada ya que entre la pila de ponys muertos se encontraba su amiga Bon Bon.

• Derpy abrazaba a su hija Dinky, animándola a irse a través del túnel y prometiéndole alcanzarla una vez todo terminara.

• DJ-Pon 3 estaba subida a lo alto de un banco buscando sin dudas a su amiga Octavia.

 _Son pocos los capítulos que no tienen estas listas de datos._

 _Debido a la falta de tensión, creación del ambiente y demás, de hecho es difícil imaginarse toda la emoción del momento. No se sabe si el lector debe alegrarse, sentirse triste, o reírse por obvias desgracias; pero estas están escritas de tal forma que es sencillo lanzarse a la última opción. Avancemos con lo que más importa, al parecer:_

 **TRAMA**

 _Sabemos que hay un problema cuando el sumario, de una vez definitiva y para siempre, no te aclara bien de quién o qué se tratará la historia:_

Tras su humillante derrota frente a Starlight Glimmer, la reina Chrysalis vaga sola por los desiertos de Equestria, en dónde un unicornio misterioso se ofrece a ayudarla en su venganza contra las princesas de Equestria. Ahora Starlight deberá volver salvar a su Tierra y por ello emprenderá un viaje para buscar una importante aliada en su lucha contra la Reina y así detenerla.

 _¿Es la historia de Chrysalis o de Starlight? ¿La ex reina changeling logró su venganza? Parece que sí, ya que me dicen que Starlight debe... olvídenlo._

 _El fanfic empieza, sorprendentemente, justo en donde comienza el sumario: Chrysalis sufriendo por la rabia de haber perdido su reino, y que luego Thorax obtuviera el trono. En medio de su pobre andanza, es alcanzada por un personaje misterioso, muy malvado y poderoso, que le ofrece su ayuda porque también desea vengarse por... Cualquier razón, en realidad. Más tarde en el mismo capítulo nos enteramos de que este personaje tiene una forma de revivir al Rey Sombra, mediante la forma más maligna del mundo: Atar a Flurry Heart a las vías de un tren, y retorcer su laaaaargo bigote. No literalmente, pero sí se necesita un sacrificio de una joven alicornio, con alma puro y poderoso._

 _Mientras tanto, Ponyville tenía un día normal, como en cualquier fanfic (de hecho, son raros los fanfics donde un pueblo tiene muchísimos días normales), y todos se preparaban para el festival del Sol de Verano. Starlight sigue tomando sus clases de amistad, y todos están bien hasta que los malos atacan al fin, se muestra que Thorax está muerto, secuestraron a Cadance, y todo está a punto de ser una guerra. Así que hacen aparecer a Discord y este muere de manera instantánea. Así que... supongo que no debo sentirme mal porque haya muerto, no hubo mayor construcción sentimental además de la presentada en la serie._

 _Como ustedes se lo imaginarán, a continuación viene una batalla entre los defensores de Ponyville, entre los cuales están las princesas, las portadoras de Los Elementos, y otros ciudadanos que no huyeron por su seguridad (o como a mí me gusta llamarles, personajes con cerebro). No obstante, entre ataques y ataques, Starlight se ve afectada por magia oscura (ya no es negra sino oscura, lo que aumenta el espectro racista a varios colores) que probablemente la mataría, hasta que Twilight decide absorberla con condiciones que la Princesa Luna no le dijo porque..._

\- Rarity escúchame bien, no les advertí sobre esto pero, por favor no dejes que Twilight se distraiga.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Si Twilight llega a distraerse de su lucha contra la corrupción ya sea haciendo hechizos o dejando que sus sentimientos se apoderen de ella, la magia oscura llegará a su corazón de forma instantánea.

 _... Cierto, ¿por qué no se lo dije a Twilight de una vez?_

 _Al mismo tiempo, Derpy se lleva a la recién curada, pero desmayada Glimmer hacia el portal del espejo hacia el mundo de Equestria Girls (porque el autor no se enteró de que esa historia no es canon, como Sunset Shimmer), pero es perseguida por el Rey Sombra porque él puede... ¿sentir el cristal del castillo? Mas no puede atraparlas porque, claro, su mayor debilidad es el cristal que no puede sentir._

\- ¿Qué harás pequeña? Yo tengo magia y puedo controlar el castillo a placer no podrás escapar.  
En ese momento un pedazo de cristal cayó sobre la cabeza de Sombra dejándolo aturdido y dando una oportunidad única de escape a Derpy. Cruzó una gigantesca puerta de vitrales dorados y pudo ver los seis tronos, en medio de ellos estaba el mapa.

 _¡Cristal ex machina!_

 _En fin, logran escapar hacia el otro lado del portal mientras la batalla sigue. Como se espera de toda guerra, hay muchos muertos y desaparecidos, algo atípico en MLP. Entre ellos están algunas de las protagonistas de la serie, y otros personajes de fondo. Por aquí descubrimos que la figura misteriosa el propio Star Swirl el barbado, que se volvió malo por... No lo sé, nunca lo dicen, y realmente no tiene motivación alguna como para hacer lo que hace. Sin embargo, con Twilight y las demás capturadas, intenta hacer que la alumna de Celestia caiga en su lado oscuro torturando a Applejack. Como esto no funciona, entra en su mente y le dice que está bien aceptar la magia oscura, porque ella tendrá todo el control. Twilight, siendo el personaje más estúpido del fanfic, decide aceptar cayendo en el viejo truco de "Sí, aspira cocaína, tendrás completo control de tus acciones". Se vuelve mala, mata a Star Swirl (otro personaje cuya muerte no me importa, empiezo a preocuparme de estar adquiriendo psicopatía), y se vuelve una tirana mágica._

 _Pasan dos semanas y Starlight despierta de un coma en el que había entrado. Viendo que no hay ninguna anomalía física presente luego de dos semanas de inactividad corporal, decide ir a Equestria de nuevo, acompañada por Sunset Shimmer, y las otras portadoras junto con Sci-Twi. Apenas llegan, son enfrentadas por la nueva villana Twilight, quien tiene bajo su mando a los dos villanos que quedan. Claro, viendo que no pueden ganar, escapan al bosque Everfree (porque no hay otros lugares), y terminan siendo cobijados por Zecora. Ella les explica que, si utilizan los elementos de la armonía, prácticamente destruirán a Twilight porque ella cometió homicidio (no ponicidio o ecuestricidio, homicidio)._

\- Señorita Zecora, usted dijo que asesinar es un crimen imperdonable y ahora ¿ellas deben cometerlo para salvar a Equestria?  
\- No, joven Derpy, los Elementos sólo destruirán la magia oscura dentro Twilight, su corazón no podrá soportar un proceso cómo ese y menos si no queda pureza dentro de él.

 _Así que... sí, ellas van a asesinar a Twilight._

 _Deciden ir a Canterlot por los elementos, y para rescatar a las princesas, por los túneles subterráneos. Logran hacerlo, y cuando van de vuelta, llegan los guardias junto con un monstruo gigante que antes era Spike, aunque este muere por... Sólo miren ésto:_

\- ¡El Fuego Oscuro no te ayudará en nada bestia! ¡No contra la Flama de la Luz! – Al pronunciar estas palabras los ojos de Zecora se tornaron de un color amarillo y un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla.

Spike sólo rugió cuándo Zecora comenzó a recitar lo que parecía un antiguo cántico de su tierra natal, Spike volvió a rugir de forma atronadora y se lanzó contra Zecora blandiendo sus garras metálicas en el aire amenazándola con cortarla en dos, pero antes de que el la atacara, Zecora se alzó en el aire y con una voz atronadora que opacó el rugido de Spike gritó:

\- ¡Tú no lograrás pasar! – Y se lanzó contra el puente golpeándolo con sus cascos.

Una nube de polvo se levantó del puente y por un momento no ocurrió nada, Zecora volvió a tierra y daba la impresión de que estaba por desmayarse. De repente el puente comenzó temblar y aparecieron varias fisuras en la roca, Spike guiado por su instinto asesino volvió a rugir y atacó, pero después de dar el primer paso el puente cedió y Spike al carecer de alas cayó con él.

\- ¡Zecora! Lo lograste – Le respondió Sunset mientras los hechizos de los changlings seguían golpeando su escudo.

Pero en un parpadeo una bola de fuego golpeó la mitad del puente en dónde estaba Zecora seguido de un atroz rugido de dolor, las fisuras se extendieron por toda la roca mientras Zecora, demasiado débil para correr levantó la mirada mientras Sunset veía horrorizada tan devastadora escena y con una clara señal de preocupación en su voz dijo:

\- ¡Por Equestria! – Zecora dio una suave pisada sobre el puente y éste cayó.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Zecora!

 _..._

 _A ver, este es un mensaje para el autor: Hay una diferencia muy sutil entre hacer una referencia y hacer un plagio. La idea de la referencia es hacer un guiño a otra obra cambiando el contexto, para dar un resultado diferente. Ahora, cuando quieres mostrarme una de las escenas más icónicas del Señor de los Anillos (saga que, por cierto, ni siquiera he visto), no creas que no voy a notar que lo hiciste casi palabra por palabra. No sólo me hiciste sentir dolor, sino que también bastante pena de haber leído este capítulo. Sí, sé que estoy siendo cruel y subjetivo, pero tenía que decirlo._

 _Bueno... Celestia termina de matar a Spike con una estaca de piedra, mientras las hordas de changelings llegan con la malvada Twilight y Chrysalis. A la lucha se une también el Rey Sombra, cuya debilidad aumenta de cristales a cualquier cosa que no pueda ver._

Por más de treinta minutos, Sombra y las yeguas lucharon sin mostrarse piedad alguna, de repente la lucha se interrumpió cuándo Derpy pasó volando rápidamente y se estrelló contra Sombra volviéndolo a dejar aturdido.

\- ¡Upps! Perdón – dijo sentada sobre la cabeza de Sombra.

 _¡Derpy ex machina!_

 _En fin, utilizan esta distracción para acabar con él por segunda vez con los Elementos de la Armonía. Luego, llega Twilight (¿de nuevo? ¿ya no estaba ahí?) y demuestra su forma final: Un demonio horrible llamado Drashneek-Lezaar (así, con todo y guion)... Bueno, parece que a Chrysalis tampoco le gustó mucho el cambio._

\- ¿Qué?, es imposible, Star Swirl nunca menciono nada de demonios – Le dijo Chrysalis a Drashneek.

(...)

\- Cientos de mis changlings han muerto, seguí las órdenes de Star Swirl, el me prometió vengarme de Starlight y los ineptos que la ayudaron a destronarme y siempre fue un truco para poder ayudarte. ¡Te equivocaste al pensar que seguiría siendo tu marioneta!

Chrysalis atacó a Drashneek con su alabarda mostrando una cara deformada por la ira, pero el demonio simplemente abrió su deforme boca y las lenguas atraparon a Chrysalis, Drashneek tomó las lenguas con su mano izquierda y estas se separaron e su boca pero seguían aferrando a Chrysalis.

 _Bueno, Chrysalis muere, su muerte no me importa... un poco más y ya casi termino._

 _Se dan cuenta de que no pueden vencerlo con los Elementos, sino con algo que se llama "La Espada de la Armonía". Esto me hace dudar: ¿Por qué tiene que ser una espada si los ponis no tienen manos? ¿Acaso no se cansarán de mover la cabeza arriba y abajo para hacer un corte simple? Bueno, Drashneek mata a Celestia, y ella le da sus poderes a Sunset. Entonces es que deciden... ¿Invocar? la dichosa espada, para probarla juzgando a un grupo de changelings desertores, aunque Starlight tiene sus dudas._

\- ¡No! – Starlight furiosa, le quitó la espada a Sunset y se lanzó contra Blorgx, pero antes de atacarlo la espada se tornó de color rojo y como si la manejará un fantasma se zafó de la magia de Starlight y se dirigió hacia su pecho mientras que en la hoja como si las grabaran con fuego, resaltaban las palabras: "Alma de Venganza"

\- ¡Starlight cálmate! – Le gritó Sunset mientras trataba de tomar el control de la espada nuevamente.

\- ¡No puedes aceptarlos! ¡Han matado a muchos ponys! ¡Son unos asesinos!

 _Tiene razón, de hecho. Que hayan cambiado de decisión por el cambio de mando no borra las muertes causadas por ellos. Aunque no le hacen caso._

 _Bueno, los aceptan como parte de un "ejército" para la batalla final. Para este momento, Luna se recupera de heridas que le habían causado los enemigos. No obstante, al saber que su hermana está muerta, descarga su rabia como Nightmare Moon contra Sunset. Así que, ¿qué sucede después? Derpy la mata con la Espada de la Armonía. Déjenme repetir eso: Derpy mató a Luna._

 _Pero bueno, logra quitarse la culpa gracias a las palabras de Cadance (las primeras en dieciséis capítulos), y todos deciden ir a la batalla final, viendo que la espada funcionó de maravilla. Entierran a las princesas y se preparan._

\- ¡Preparen las tropas! ¡Marchamos a Ponyville!

La orden de Cadence, fue clara, y nadie en el campamento se atrevió a contradecirla. De inmediato todos los changlings del campamento vistieron sus armaduras, tomaron sus armas, y bajo las órdenes de Sunset, se alineaban en manípulos de ciento veinte guerreros.

 _Un manípulo, según Wikipedia, consta de ciento sesenta (160) hombres. Por tanto, haciendo matemáticas, tenemos un total de 19200 ponis, incluyendo a las Portadoras con la Espada. Recuerden ese número._

 _Este ejército tiene que vencer a cinco legiones de monstruos mitad demonio, changelings, y ponis. Ahora, tuve que consultarle esto a un experto._

 **"Si usamos el término 'legión' como las romanas, serían alrededor de treinta mil efectivos combatientes (más el personal no militar)."**  
 _Gracias, LucioVera._

 _Treinta mil por cinco son un total (alrededor) de_ _ **150000**_ _guerreros, lo que hace imposible una victoria si nos guiamos por los números y que... bueno, ¡son condenados ponis y changelings contra demonios! Inexplicablemente, les ganan a todos hasta que Drashneek los vuelve zombis. Porque eso no es Over Powered (OP). Siento como si fuera una pelea narrada por un niño. "Yo mato (inexplicablemente) a todos tus soldados." "¿Ah, sí? Yo los vuelvo zombis y mato a todos los tuyos."_

 _Entonces, la batalla está perdida, ¿no? Bueno, eso pensarían hasta que..._

La batalla se detuvo, tanto defensores cómo los bersérkers y los engendros pararon de matarse y se voltearon, hacia la fuente del sonido.

En una pequeña colina, dos estandartes y un gran ejército aparecieron. Uno de los estandartes era la bandera de Equestria y detrás de él, había cientos de ponys, unicornios y pegasos, enfrente de ellos había dos figuras irreconocibles, inclusive a la distancia: Spitfire y Big Mac. A su lado, el segundo estandarte tenía una bandera muy específica: Era la bandera de Yakyakiztán y al frente de las huestes guerreras, estaba el príncipe Rutherford.

\- ¡Yaks y Ponys! ¡Defender a Princesa Cadence! ¡Por Equestria y por Pony rosa!

El enorme grito de guerra fue tan intenso que el suelo tembló y el ejército aliado se lanzó colina abajo contra las fuerzas de Drashneek, quiénes sin poder formar adecuadamente, fueron arrollados por los refuerzos y docenas de enemigos murieron aplastados, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

 _Me alegra que las figuras fueran irreconocibles, pero que aún así me digan quiénes son. A propósito: ¡Ejército Ex Machina!_

 _El fanfic se detiene en este punto por estar inconcluso. Y honestamente, no me importa el final. No me importaron los miles de muertos que se escribieron aquí, porque el autor no le dio cualidad suficiente como para que me importara si cumplen su objetivo._

 _Así que, sí. Tiene bastantes errores de lógica, y un plagio imperdonable. Agradezco que tuvo la decencia de no estar tan terriblemente escrito como otros. Le doy un puntaje de_ _ **5/10**_ _._

 _Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, mis queridos amigos. Así que volveré a mi lugar de descanso mientras pasa un mes. Espero que no sea el más allá._

 _El Crítico se despide, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor._

* * *

El ruido de la tecla presionada para enviar todo lo escrito al Internet, luego de un largo trabajo, fue superado con creces por el apabullante estruendo de la puerta cayendo. Todo estaba perdido, y El Crítico esperaba que acabase rápido.

— Bueno, al menos no tendré que reparar la puerta —comentó mientras escuchaba los pasos de los demonios llegar hacia su habitación—. Sólo espero que mi muerte sea más interesante que las vistas en esa historia.

De repente, una intensa luz cubrió todo lo que existía en esa pequeña ciudad abandonada del mundo, como el flash de una inmensa cámara, apuntada de forma directa a los seres llenos de maldad, destruyendo a todos los demonios, monstruos y abogados del lugar. Fue como si una gran bomba atómica hubiera caído desde la secundaria Canterlot High, dejando una gran nube de hongo multicolor. Todo volvía a la normalidad, salvo por los edificios que habían sido destruidos, y cualquier tipo de daño material.

— ¡Ah, mis ojos! ¡¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando tengo los ojos abiertos! — Gritó con dolor. Recordó también la primera vez que había ido al oftalmólogo por la misma causa, y por eso usaba anteojos — Ugh, aunque sabía que terminaría así... Tengo una puerta que arreglar.


End file.
